blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Bluray's The Christmas Games
Originally created in 2011/2012 The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! ' Christmas is here! Chistmas is here! A very exciting holiday indeed! And for the first time Bluray is inviting a bunch of his friends and new people to come celebrate! And with this he will create The Christmas Games!™ a series of events where he and his friends can team up and have a great time! However, it seems he has a gotten a card from a secret admier. Who could it be find out in this tale of Christmas! Users Spongebob100 Mr.Zaya Frozen Scorpio Apallo The Hedgehog Maryxgil BunnieRabbot123 GurahkWeavile Notcreepypasta Banned Users Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continue, at the end of episode, etc. #Do have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #The rule changes this time as youc an rign on the Door bell and come in! #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #No Emeralds or anything like that. #PG-13 Nothing above! #No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) #No using Canons. #IF YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Seriously don't you'll get a strike #No Crossovers #No One-Ko's on the snow ball fight or any other things #Just add your character to the Roleplay and not the list and I erase it. #3 Strikes and your banned #No killing. #Do not edit when Paused. Characters Bluray's Characters #Bluray The Fox #Yipper The Bat #Annie The Cat #Aleah The Fox #Plasma The HedgeFox #Pablo The Fox #Geo The Hedgefox #Necko The Hedgehog #Yasumi The Hedgehog #Stuffy The Mouse #Ellie The Echidna #Kai The Fox #Tori The Cat #Jade The Tiger #Ashley The Bear #Eva The Hedgegoose #Axel The Hedgehog #Adison The Fox #Zoorod The Echidna #Dean The Shark #Devon The Shark #Jam The Hamster Spongebob100's Characters #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) Mr.Zaya's Characters #Mercury The Cougar #Sark Guigario #Isaiah The Red Wolf #Duke the Groundhog Wolf's Characters #Jesse the Echidna #May the Fox Hybrid Maryxgil's Characters #Klinx the Weasel #Macro the Giant Hedgehog Frozen Scorpio's characters #Freeze the unknown #Rust the mutant #Seed the mutant StH15's character #Lisa the Fox Hybrid Fuchsia the Bakeneko's Characters #Fuchsia the Bakeneko #Blaze the Neko-mata #Rika the Tanuki #Hana the Kitsune #Hikari Zephra #Koya Zephra Apallo The Hedeghog's Characters #Lunas The Hedgehog./Werehog #Leaona the Cat #Neo the Hedgehog #Apallo The Hedgehog 09jhero's Characters #Falco the Eagle MidnightTH's Charather #Comet the Hedgehog Mewkat14's Characters #Icey the Alaskian Rabbit #Cocoluluay "Coco" the Porcupine #Ōkami haiiro BunnieRabbot123's Characters # GurahkWeavile's Characters #Yipper The Bat #Annie The Cat #Aleah The Fox #Plasma The HedgeFox #Pablo The Fox #Geo The Hedgefox #Necko The Hedgehog #Yasumi The Hedgehog #Stuffy The Mouse #Ellie The Echidna #Kai The Fox #Tori The Cat #Jade The Tiger #Ashley The Bear #Eva The Hedgegoose #Axel The Hedgehog #Adison The Fox #Zoorod The Echidna #Dean The Shark #Devon The Shark #Jam The Hamster Spongebob100's Characters #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) Mr.Zaya's Characters #Mercury The Cougar #Sark Guigario #Isaiah The Red Wolf #Duke the Groundhog Wolf's Characters #Jesse the Echidna #May the Fox Hybrid Maryxgil's Characters #Klinx the Weasel #Macro the Giant Hedgehog Frozen Scorpio's characters #Freeze the unknown #Rust the mutant #Seed the mutant StH15's character #Lisa the Fox Hybrid Fuchsia the Bakeneko's Characters #Fuchsia the Bakeneko #Blaze the Neko-mata #Rika the Tanuki #Hana the Kitsune #Hikari Zephra #Koya Zephra Apallo The Hedeghog's Characters #Lunas The Hedgehog./Werehog #Leaona the Cat #Neo the Hedgehog #Apallo The Hedgehog 09jhero's Characters #Falco the Eagle MidnightTH's Charather #Comet the Hedgehog Mewkat14's Characters #Icey the Alaskian Rabbit #Cocoluluay "Coco" the Porcupine #Ōkami haiiro BunnieRabbot123's Characters #Katie Rose GurahkWeavile's Characters #Jimmy Canvas #Brittney the Bat #Joseph the Wolf #Tara the Echidna #Jimmy Canvas #Brittney the Bat Notcreepypasta's Characters #Sleeky The Newt Chapter 1: Invited! Bluray: Were is every one... Jack & Patricia: (appears) Merry Christmas Bluray! Bluray: *Opens Door* Hey guys! Aleah, Yipper, & Annie: Sup Blu! Bluray: Guys! Jack: Merry Christmas Bluray! Patricia: (hugs Bluray) It's so nice to be here, Bluray. Thanks for inviting us into your party Bluray: Yeah... Aleah: Yeah yeah yeah. Okay where are the games? Bluray: They'll start when alot of people get here! Jack: Ok, we'll wait Aleah: ok.... Duke, Isaiah, Mercury and Sark:*walks in*...Hey. Bluray: Hi. Duke:I'm Duke. Sark:And I'm Sark Guigario! Bluray: Cool welcome in! Aleah: Come on I don't feel like waiting... Yipper: Just Wait. Necko & Stuffy: *Walk In* Sup. Jesse walks in. "Alright, who invited me?" Bluray: me :). I heard from Some one told me you were into events and so I ivited you to the christmas games. Mercury:Game? Bluray: Games. Aleah: This better be good bumray! >:) Bluray: -_- WHy'd I invite you. Aleah: >:) Klinx & Macro: *ring the doorbell* Bluray: Hi! *Opens Door* Klinx: Hello and season's greetings! Bluray: What's up I'am glad your here? So Klinx hows Katie >:) Klinx: *blushes* Heh, well you know... Macro: *laughs* Wow Klinx I've never actually seen you nervous about anything before. Bluray: Well come on in! Klinx & Macro: *come in* Aleah: It'll start soon. May pops out from behind Macro. "I'm so happy for Christmas!" Freeze: (walks in) Christmas? What's that? Bluray: I wouldn't have invited you if you didn't know.... Rust: (pops up from behind him) Christmas is the time of year when people get together and practically let go of all anger towards each other to celebrate. I'm sure there's more, I just don't know more. Freeze: Wait, aren't you evil? Rust: ... Most of the time. Bluray: ...Anyway.... May and Jesse speak simultaneously. May's voice is happy and excited, but Jesse's is bored and uncaring. "So, when do we get to play the games?" Bluray: I guess we can start now! Isaiah:Sweet. Jesse and May say, both simultaneously and in their aforementioned attitudes, "Alright, let's get started." Chapter 2: The Snowball Fight! A loud strike hit the house. Bluray: Oh no... Aleah: Soemthings with the weather lets check the news. Freeze: What's the matter? Seed: (walks in) Hello, people. Jesse picks up the remote and sets the TV to the news channel. Annie: There a snow storm! And screams outside! "We should have a snowball fight!" exclaims May, to which Jesse groans. Macro: In a snow storm? "Yeah!" Bluray: yes event ONe starts! Outside they find all of Bluray's Characters Cover In Snow. Bluray: Every one has 3 rings! 3 Hits you lose ready go! Freeze: Oh, good. Jesse sits down behind a pillar of the house and begins reading a cookbook, while May immediately begins building low walls to hide under. Annie: *Tosses Giant Snow Ball At Jessie* MAN UP! The snowball harmlessly hits the pillar. Jesse doesn't even notice. Macro: Ok so we need a fort. Klinx: I've got my fort. *hides behind Macro* Macro: ... Freeze: (making multiple snow-balls) Bluray: *Starts Makign A hUGE oNE* May finishes building her fort (read: low wall) and begins rolling up snowballs. Freeze: (pours dozens of snow-balls into a funnel) This is going to be awesome. Yipper: *Gets Out Rocket Launcher and SHoves Snow* >:) Bluray: *Holds Up A hUGE ONE Freeze: (inserts funnel into small groove on head, then makes the sound of a gun cocking) May has made 27 snowballs, and begins by throwing one at Bluray and ducking back under the wall. Bluray: *Uses Huge Snow Ball As Shield To Absorb Snow Ball* Aleah: *Hides* Lisa:*glomps may* hey,sorry i was late Bluray: Hi Lisa! Freeze: (firing snowballs out of mouth very quickly) May pulls Lisa down, then pokes her head up enough to throw a snowball at Freeze. Lisa: nice,can i help you may? Seed: (copying Freeze) Bluray: *Hides* "Yes you can," May laughs. Rust: (launching snowballs from a catapult made of spears) Macro: *makes a bunch of large snowballs Lisa: here *starts building up the fort more,for more defence* Bluray: *Starts Rolling Up More Snow* May throws a snowball at Bluray while he is distracted. ; Bluray: *Uses Giant SNow Ball Shield* Lisa: *finishes* ok done Bluray: It's risky... *Rolls Ball Up Into 1/4 Of The Size of the House* Jack: (throws 5 Snowballs at Bluray) Patricia: (throws 3 Snowballs at Lisa) Lisa:*ducks for the first two which hit may but gets hit with the third* Bluray: *Shields* It's time! NOW YIPPER! Yipper: *SHoots Snow Ball To Be Huge* "Did you see the giant snowball?" May asks surprised, rubbing snow off her face. "We need to move!" Bluray: *Rolls Down Jessie's Wall An dExorbs* Now! *Throws Up Ijn Air* BABAR GRAVIDON! *Snow Hits Aleah* Aleah: Hey! I'am out now! Bluray: never said you coudln't use your powers on snow! Aleah: You sly... Lisa: wait, so how do we get out? <.> hit once? Jesse steps out from behind the collapsed pillar, and the overhang collases behind him. "YOU JUST DESTROYED PART OF YOUR HOUSE!" Freeze: FREEZUDO! (starts firing hard ice out of mouth) Lisa: thats it,lets find a better hiding place may Macro: *hiding behind fort* Is he allowed to do that? It's not snow. May pulls Lisa aside behind a gouping of trees. "Three hits, you're out. Got that?" Bluray: Eva can fix it! Eva: -_- Fine! Plasma: *Throws Snowball at May* May ducks the snowball, then, as if struck by an idea, runs off through the woods. Klinx: *throws snowballs from on top of Macro's head* Aleah: Nice Bluray! *Fist bump* Bluray: :) Kai: *SHoots AT Macro* Macro: *Tries to dive behind his fort but gets hit, this causes Klinx to loose his balance* Kai: *SHoots At Klinx* I'am cheap! Plasma: *Hits Kai After* -_- . pwned Klinx: *the snowball misses him because he falls before it gets there* Macro: *catches Klinx* Annie: *Running Franticly* Bluray: *Gets Tired And SIts Down* Aleah: nice job. Although you were annoying when we met we've become great friends! Bluray: Yeah... Aleah: *Scoots A Little Closer And Then Stands Up* Good luck :) A blur shoots past them, obviously on an Extreme Gear, and then pulls to a halt above and in front of the group. "You never said I couldn't use this!" May laughs. Aleah: ... Bluray: Yup! Never said! *Jumps On Board* And you never said I coudln't take it! *Pushes Off And Boosts Away* Klinx: I see, so this is a "no rules" snowball fight, is it? Bluray: No ther are some rules. Jack: (throws 4 more Snowballs at Klinx) Patricia: (throws 6 More Snowballs at Bluray) Bluray: *Gtes Hit Twice And Then Dodges* Yipper: *Shoots Patricia With Rocket Launcher Snow* Patricia: EEK! (dodges out of the way) Jack: How does he ever do that? Oh well. Merry Christmas! (throws another snowball at Yipper) Yipper: *Ducks* Grr... Patricia: (throws 2 more Snowballs at Yipper) This is fun! Yipper: *Gets Hit* Oh no! Stuffy: *Pushes Snow Of The Roof onto Jack* This is so fun. Macro: *builds up his fort* Lisa:*looks around* hmmmmm Jack: (Got covered in Snow) Get me outta here! Patricia: (pulls Jack out of the Snow) There you go Jack: (Shivers) Tttthanks Ppppatrtricia (Sneezes) Patricia: Your welcome Jack (hugs Jack, keeping him warm) Bluray: Wow, Jack your out? well gotta juice! *Dashes Off On Board* Aleah: How....odd. Lisa: X3 *takes out snow ball cannon she found,shoots aleah* Aleah: *Dodges* I'am out already! Lisa: :( im sorry i dont knwo who to hit though Patricia: (throws 5 Snowballs at Lisa) Take that Lisa:*uses the snowball cannon as a sheild* X3 that was close Klinx: *runs inside the house and comes back with a bunch of pans and a blender* {C}{C Eva: Why are you following Blu then? Aleah:...Cause I wanna see him losee Eva: Yeah Okay! X3 Lisa:*points to eva* are you out? Eva: No! Patricia: (throws Snowballs at Eva) Lisa:*shoots snowballs at patricia* Klinx: *packs the blender full of snow, turns it on, takes the lid off, and sprays it at everyone* Eva: *Ducks* Bluray: *Reflecst Klinx with Extreme Gear Air* Patricia: (ducks) Klinx: *dives behind Macro and the Bluray's reflected snow hits Macro* Macro: -.- Patricia: (fires a Snowball at Klinx) Wow, this is exciting Lisa:*hides behind tree* X3 Bluray: -_- We get out to fast. Patricia: Lisa, Eva Klinx & I are the only ones left Bluray: I'am in and many others too! Patricia: Oh sorry Jack: You can do this Patricia Patricia: Thanks Jack Macro: I thought it was three hits and you're out, I only got hit twice! Bluray: UIt's,okay Patricia. And get hit with a pile is one hit K.O. But okay. Jack: And I got covered up in snow, does that count as an Out? Klinx: A question, if Macro's out I can still use him as a shield, correct? Lisa: .......... Patricia: I don't know, but ok. Let's get back to the game & remember to have fun Bluray: Yes, you may Klinx. And getting covered is an auto out. Jack: Oh, ok then. Good luck guys! Patricia: Thanks Jack (throws 3 more Snowballs at Lisa) Lisa: meep *hides behind a tree* Jam: *6 Year Old WIth Cheeks Full Of Food* *Waves Hi To Lisa Next To her* Lisa: >.> X3 hi there Jam: *Throws Up SNow On Her* *Kirby Style* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Lisa:*wipes it off* ._. one more and im out Jam: *Hugs Her* Fwend! Lisa: ^^ *hugs back* aww,i can never turn down a hug Jam: Yay! * makes Snow Ball And Hops Off To Others* Freeze: (firing snowballs into the sky, causing them to fall right back down as if it was raining) Try to avoid this. May actually does manage to avoid it. Jesse simply ducks into the house instead. Eva: *Chaos Dome SHields Bluray Accidently* Darn. Bluray: *Hits Eva* (All Of Bluray's Characters Except Jam, Blu, Eva and Axel get covered by snow.) Patricia: Oh my goodness, this is fun! Aleah: *Drinks Hot Coco* I know right! Jack: (drinks Hot Chocolate) Whao, that Hot Chocolate's hot! Eva: This'll be easy. Isaiah:... Lisa: *hides under tree* Eva: What is it Isaiah. Isaiah:Nothing. Eva: Ok *Throws Snowball At Jessie* I hope this works! Patricia: (throws the Snowball at Eva) Eva: *Ducks* Gosh! Patricia: I almost got you, but maybe next time Eva: *Yeah Right* Patricia: Ok, how about we call this a Tie, right Eva? Jesse gets up from getting hit by the snoeball Eva threw, and quickly ducks behind a low wall. Eva: Now ay this si so much fun! Patricia: Let me help you make a Snow Wall together (helps Eva makes a Wall made out of Snow) Eva: Thanks :) Patricia: Your welcome (throws a snowball at Jesse) Axel: Blu come out and fight! Jack: (drinking the Hot Chocolate) Mmm, yummy Hot Chocolate Aleah: He'll notice evntually. Jack: Wow, Patricia is helping Eva. She is really nice Aleah: Yeah just like B-- Like some one else... Jack: Ok then Aleah: *Drinks More Choclate* You and Patricia are really good friends. Isaiah:...*throws a Snowball at Axel* A TOKEN FOR TRYING TO KICK MY ASS BACK THEN! Jack: (To Aleah) Thanks Aleah, the first time I met Patricia is when I saved her from 3 Crocodile Bandits, we've become best friends for over 3 years Axel: *Ducka* You still on that? Aleah: Cool... Jack: Patricia & I are still the best of friends Isaiah:Lolno. I just felt like doing that. Patricia: Don't worry Eva, I'll help you Eva: Great! Axel: Ok whatever Aleah: Wheres Bluray? Macro: Is he still flying on his Extreme Gear? Jam: he in woods. Patricia: We'll work together as a team, Eva Eva: OK. Patricia: Let's do this! Jam: *Hiccups* Macro: It's getting kinda cold out here. Jam: *Throws Tiny Snow Ball At Klinx* Boo! Patricia: Peek-a-Boo! I see you! (throws a Snowball at Jam) Jam: *Falls On Floor* Owie! Klinx: *gets hit by Jam's snowball* Would you look at that. Patricia: Sorry Jam Jam: Ok fwend. Patricia: (hugs Jam) It's ok, Jam. (pets Jam) You'll be fine Jam: Yay! Patricia: (To Eva) You see, I'm super nice to Children Eva: I see. Jam: Hungie! Patricia: Would you like some nice of delicious Milk? Jam: Wes! Patricia: Ok (gives Jam a glass of Milk) Here you go Jam: Tank you! Blaze:*arives carying Fuchsia on her back* What did i miss, Sorry im late, my sister made me take her to the mall. Fuchsia: I got to see Santa! Axel: Hello! Fuchsia: Hi! Aleah: Hi I'am Aleah The Fox! What's your name? Fuchsia: Fushria Zepra, and this is my big sister Blaze, and my best friend Rika. Aleah: Cool! Were in the middle of a Snow ball fight. I'am out though... Bluray: *Comes Back Behind Tree* Hi Fuchsia! Fuchsia: Hi Bluray! Bluray: *Throws Snowball At Fuchsia* Ready :) Fuchsia:*making a snow ball* Yeah! Freeze: (flings a large snow-ball at Fuschia) Seed: (firing solid ice-balls in random directions) Bluray: *Gets Out Giant Loaded Snow Ball And Throws In Air* BABAR GRAVIDON! Starts Raining Snow! Bluray: Yes! Patricia: Hi Fuchsia & Blaze! Angels: Hi! Klinx: *puts a pot on his head* Heh heh. That oughta do it. Freeze: (walks towards Blaze) Hello. Blaze: ............Hello? Jack: Hi Angels, it's good to see you again Rika: Its good to see you too. Patricia: (hugs Angels) Group Hug! Angels: *hug Patricia* Patricia: I'm really happy that your all here. Merry Christmas, Angels! Eva: CHAOS DOME! *Dome Surrounds Protecting Her* Bluray: That's it! Jack: Patricia, look at Eva go! Patricia: Wow, great job Eva Bluray: *Gathers A Pile* Get ready! Patricia: (gathers a pile of Snow & makes Snowballs) I'm ready! Jack: You can do it Patricia! Bluray: *Throws Puile At Patricia* Eva: BLOCK IT WITH YOUR PILE PATRICIA! Patricia: (Blocks it with her Pile Snow) Done it! (hi fives Eva) Apallo: -runs in in snow form- Patricia: Apallo, is that you? Seed: (starts firing snowballs in an angle over the pile, with about ony half going over it) Patricia: (dodges & blocks it with her Pile of Snow) Rust: (catapulting large ice cubes both at and over the pile) Bluray: Oh crap! (Snow Rains On Every One But Patricia) Necko: *Lifts Head Out Snow* Your kidding right Bluray: Here's your medal Pat. Patricia: Oh, thank you Bluray Jack: Wow, Patricia have won the first game Patricia: Thank you everyone, we have lots of fun in this event, let's have even more fun in the Second Event Chapter 3: Bluray Sled: Double Dash!! Bluray: Our Next event Sled Racing Double Dash!! Style! Apallo: HI CAN I JOIN Bluray: Sure, Apallo! Jack: I think Double Dash means Tag Team, right? Bluray: Yup! Mah fav Mario Kart! Start Getting partners! Annie: Wanna be my parthner Yipper? Yipper: Why not? Klinx: I've already got my partner. Macro: Yep. Necko: I'am with Stuffy! Stuffy: OK! Jam: *Trips* :( Aleah: Wanna be my parthner Bumray? >:) Bluray: Ok... Patricia: (helps Jam get up) There you go Blaze: Me and my sister are partners! Jam: Tank you! Bluray: Here guys,,,, take your wantd sleds! Macro: We better get the biggest one. Bluray: Here! *Gives Huge Green Board* Macro: Thanks! Bluray: No problem! Jack: I still don't have a partner Patricia: Me neither Necko: You too be a team! Jack & Patricia: Ok! Thanks Necko! (shakes each others hands) Necko: No prob Jack & Patricia: (grabs their Sled & hops on it together) We're ready Bluray: Wait for the others please! Patricia: Ok, we'll wait. Right Jack? Jack: Yep Jam: Ok! Jack: I'm still freezing from the Snow that covers me Patricia: Here, you can cuddle my Big Fluffy Tail (wraps her Big Fluffy Skunk Tail around Jack) Jack: Thanks Patricia Patricia: Your welcome Jam: *Gets On Board* Who my parthner? Allison: Alright Kai ready?! Kai: Yup! Comet: * Runs in from the hills and gets snowboard * Sled race? I'm in. Bluray: Ok get a parthner! Comet: I have Textez the Gecko, but he doesn't like the cold. Bluray: Heres a spair Jacket *Tosses* Comet: * Catches and put sit ond and gets out goggles and puts them on * Ready. *Lays out snowboard and gets on it* Plasma: Lets start in a minute. Comet: Its a minute now. Eva: OK! *Grabs Axel Hand A Board And Dashes Down hill* Aleah: Get her! *Throws Bluray on The Sled And Starts Riding down* Macro: Oh we're starting? *grabs Klinx and jumps on the sled and starts riding* Eva: So long, suckers! Macro: *leans forward to go faster* Aleah: Were gonna get crushed! Eva: Oh gosh. Klinx: Turn! Turn! Macro: Aah! *turns really hard to avoid running into Aleah* Bluray: *Exhales WithRelief* I have doubts of winning this Aleah: Oh we're gonna win this, Bumray just wait! Eva: Marco and Klinx are gainingg on us! Comet: * Runs nearly down the mountain and snowboard and speeds past Eva * Tough luck on you. Freeze: (sliding down the mountain, practically being his own sled, and zooms past Comet) No wonder penguins slide on their stomach's. IT'S FUN!! Eva: Hmm.. You obviously don't know me! Bluray: We can use our powers right Blu? Bluray: Yeah, just don't go nuts! Eva: All right! Jam: SO MUCH FWUN! (Avanlanche Starts) Jam: *About To Cry* ;( Jack & Patricia: (slides down the Mountain away from the Avanlanche) Jam: Sowwy... :( Patricia: Don't worry, little guy. We'll get everyone to safety Eva: *Puts A Chaos Dome Around Comet To Make him Crash for a while* Patricia: Hi Eva! Nice moves Eva: Thanks, but don't think this is over! Axel take the Head! Axel: *Switches With Eva Double Dash Style* Eva: *Puts Her Had on the Ground starting to form a snowball* More speed, Axe! Axel: Axe? *Uses Chaos Dome As Ramp To Speed Off* Eva: *Throws 3 Snowballs At Pat & Jack* Jack: DUCK! (He & Patricia ducked their heads) Eva: Darn! Well, were still in first! Jack: Let's speed up the process Patricia: You got it (Jack & Patricia both lean forward to gain more speed) Eva: *Leans Forward With Axel* Later losers! Bluray & Aleah: *Also Use Dome For Speed* Hurry comet! Jack: Oh no you don't, Eva & Axel. I wonder what happens if we lye down on our backs? Patricia: I don't know, but let's find out later ok? Jack: Ok, maybe later. Eva: oh no! *Opens Chaos Dome So Comet and Textez* That was close! Jack: BEEP BEEP! (He & Patricia passes Bluray & Aleah) Bluray: Hnmph! *Starts Making SNow Balls* Jack: Bluray is going to attack! Quick Patricia we better counter attack it with our Snowballs Patricia: You got it, Jack! (starts making Snowballs) Axel: *Starts Tossign Snow balls back At Pat* Apallo: Hey Sis Use it Diana: Got it: USING THE TRIPLE GOLDEN SNOW BALL SHELL@- it goes to the lead car but trans froms the user's sled into a golden shell snow ball and then trans froms when it is ingthe lead EVA: Oh no! Cocoluluay & Icey: Mind if we join in? *Both come into the race from nowhere* Hahahaha! Icey: *Slides down into fourth place* Cocoluluay: Wait for me Icey, you know I'm terrible at these races! You're oh too mean! *Sticks her tounge out at Icey* Icey: I can't help it if you're a loser! Cocoluluay: Take this! *Races past Icey* Icey: Hey, no fair,Coco! *Bumps Coco's sled* Bluray: Hello! Aleah: Eyes on the road! Icey: hey Bluray! See if you can keep up with me! Cocoluluay: You may be able to beat me, but I'm sure he and ev everyone else will beat you in a matter of time! Bluray: You to seem pretty awesome...so sure join the race! And try not to get crushed by the avalanche! Aleah: *Looks A Bit Mad* Cocoluluay: Tsk-Tsk. Such a shame i'm about to past you Icey! I'm totally gonna beat Yooooouuu...! *Trips over a rock and fally past Icey* Icey: *Pasts Coco* Bye Coco! See you at the finish line! I may not get first place but I perfer the color Silver over gold anyway! Cocoluluay: Hmph! *Picks up sled* Well you perfer silver, and I perfer Gold! *Runs fast and jumps on sled* Icey: Hey! Noooo...! Faaiiirr..! *Indistinct Yelling at Coco* Cocoluluay: *Does loser Finger Sign at Icey* Forget You! When it comes to racing, no more Ms.Nice Girl...! Aleah: Alrigth Blu! Bluray: *Leans Forward* Jack & Patricia: (leans forward) Patricia: Nice shot, by the way Bluray Bluray: I wanna meet these guys! *Leans Forard To Icey and Coco* Aleah: Hmph! Jack: I've never seen those 2 before (points to Icey & Coco) Bluray: They seem cool! Aleah: Grr.. Bluray: *Turns Back* And better then you! >:3 Aleah: Gosh darnit! *Grabs Bluray And Throws In Front* There is no way I'am losing that... Jack: Whao, Aleah? Did you just throw Bluray off the Sled? Aleah: *Blushing* Well, I got...And well....I'll go get him.... Jack: What? What did I do? Patricia: (sighs) Aleah: *Turns Her Head Away From Jack* Hmph... Gosh Bluray when will you notice... Patricia: Let's keep on going ok? Jack: Sure Aleah: I did it cause of well...I just really *Starts Blushing* Um... Kai: *Comes Flying Over Thier Heads* SUP LOSERS! OHHHHHHHHHHHH! Plasma: *Holding a huge Snowball* Jack: Whao, that's a big Snowball. Quick Patricia you steer the Sled while I make the Snowballs Aleah: I'll tell you guys later first we gotta win! Icey: Oh really? *Starts using Hydrokinetics to make Snowballs* Frosten i need you! Frosten the Chao: Chao chao! *Flys to Icey* Cocoluluay: Don't use magic you cheater! {C}{C}{C {C {C {C {C {C {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C}{C}Jack: (starts making snowballs by Hand) Got it Patricia: Look out! (leans forward to speed up) {C}{C}{C {C {C {C {C {C {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C}{C}Bluray: Some one help I don't feel like face planting in the snow! Aleah: Finally my chance! Hopefully I won't get shown up *Leans Over* {C}{C}{C {C {C {C {C {C {C {C {C {C {C {C}{C {C {C {C {C}{C}Cocoluluay: Oh no you don't! *Races in front of Aleah* Ha-ha-ha-ha! Aleah: *Reaches Hand Out* Must reach Bumray! Jack & Patricia: (leans forward to gain more speed) Patricia: Look! There's the Finish Line! We're almost there Icey: Ha, forgot me? *Freezes Everyone in front* Ha ha ha ha! Cocoluluay: JEEERRRRKKK! Icey: *Races in front* Cocluluay: She won?! *Gasps* Icey: Nope, not won. Second place! Jack & Patricia: (slides through the finish line while they're frozen) Jack: (Frozen) How do we get out of this Ice Cube Patricia: (frozen) At least we've crossed the finish line Apallo: Third is Nice And Yoru in -uses flames to boost- FLAMES Bluray: I'am safe! Now thaw us out and you'll get your Medal. Jack: I have my Pyrus Form to do that. But I need Apallo's help to get me outta here first Kai: *Thaws Jack Out* ready? :) Bluray: Nice Icey that was awesome thanks for saving me Aleah: ... *Looks Even Angrier* Jack: (sighs) Ready Icey: Heh Heh, lets see who won first place. Person: That would be me. Icey: Who are you?! Okamii: The name's Okamii Jack: Well then Congratulations Okamii Patricia: I guess that leaves me & Jack in 3rd Place Bluray: 4TH *High Fives Icey* Jack; Well done Okamii, you've won the 2nd Game Aleah: Yeah! Jack: That means Both Patricia & Okamii are tied with 1 Medal Aleah; Darn! Bluray: Yes but this isn't the end of the race! Plasma: Huh? Macro: What's next? Bluray: Snow powered Extreme Gear! *Grabs Board And jets off* Eva: ... Yipper: GET HIM *Gets Board* Macro: Hey! *gets on board and goes after Bluray* Klinx: *Gets on a board* Annie: Oh Blu!*Chases After* Plasma: *Starts Boosting* Come on Kai: COME AT ME BROSKI! Jack: Wait up! (grabs his Extreme Gear: Orange Astro & gets on & follows Bluray & Yipper) Patricia: (Grabs her Extreme Gear: Black Skunk & gets on & follows Bluray, Yipper & Jack) Bluray: Already time to use my special move? Jack: This could be a long race Bluray: Nah, We follow the path around and go back home to the next games after sleeping and waiting till tommorow. Patricia: Oh ok then, what do you think of my Extreme Gear, it's called the "Black Skunk" Bluray: Cool! Klinx: Why don't we see how fast it is. *boosts* Bluray: Hmph! Don't think you'll win this one! Klinx: It's bound to happen sooner or later. Macro: Make that later! *passes Klinx* Patricia: (boosts & passes Marco, Klinx & Bluray) Yippy! Plamsa: *Bossts A Bit* Coco: *Puts on Goggles and Extreme Gear: Purple Starlight* I'm gonna beat you Icey. Icey: Whatever, I'll always be better than you. Okammii: Stupid girl, I will win,I'm great at everything I do. Cocoluluay: Ha! Don't make me laugh you skinny,little, grey wolf. Jack: INCOMING! (passes Icey, Okammii & Cocoluluay) Kai: Keep boosting Patty, k,eep boosting. Patricia: (To Kai) Uh, Patty is my Daughter Kai: Technicly her name would just be a short version of yours so her real name who be senseably Patricia The 2nd. okammi: Watch what you do,guys. I'm coming through! *Boosts past everyone* Icey: Hey! Jerk! *Races towards Okammi* Cocoluluay: *Board goes out of control* Patricia: (boosts & catches up to Okammi) Good luck, Okammi (shakes Okammi's Hand) Macro: *catches up with Patricia and Okammi* Klinx: Hey Macro! Your shoe's untied! Macro: These are boots! Klinx: I can try. Patricia: Hi Macro! Jack: (catches up to Macro, Patricia & Okammi) Hi there Bluray: *Helps Coco Up* You ok? Patricia: Hi Jack, it's going to be a 4 way tie Macro: That'd be something. Bluray: No way! Boosters prepare for a shock! Macro: Uh oh, Bluray's coming! Bluray: *Starts Chucking Snow Balls* Macro: And he's attacking! *tries to shield himself* Bluray: This'll be fun! Klinx: *comes up behind Bluray and throws a snowball at the back of his head* Bluray: *Ducks* It'll take more then that to beat me! Klinx: How about this? *turns his board sideways and leans it up to splatter snow* Bluray: iCK...Thats it! Jack: Whao! Looks like we're throwing Snowballs Apallo: Meh call me when we are doing tricks Patricia: Ok Apallo Apallo: -grabs board and shreads the snow- Jack: Nice Apallo Bluray: *Stops Boosting* Aleah: *Starts Boosting* SAP! Klinx: *quickly turns to go around Bluray* Bluray: Hmph * *Starts Boosting* Jack: Who's in the lead again? Aleah: Me! XD! I'am so winning this one! Jack: Not today! (passes Aleah) Aleah: *Throws Snow Ball* Patricia: Look Out! Jack: Yikes! (got hit, but still stands on the Board) Nice try though, Aleah Apallo: Woah -gets hit- Patricia: Are you ok, Apallo? Coco: Whee! This is fun! Okami: *kicks Coco's arm* Ha! Icey: You jerk! I'm gonna get you! Okami: Huh? What's it to yo-*Gets punched by Icey* Icey: Nobody hurts her but me. *Strokes her own hair* Patricia: Please, be nice to everyone Icey, please? Okami: Ha, that barely hurt. Icey: Oh really? Then try this one! *Throws Snowball at him* Okami: Hey! JErk! *Falls of board* Coco: Icey, if I wanted to hit him, I'd do it myself. Okami: Heh. Coco: *Picks up Okami's hand* Okami: Hmmph. *Blushes* Coco: There, you're fine. *Boosts past Okami* Fuchsia and Blaze:*riding on a giant inflatable pengiun* Yeah! This is much better than a sled! Coco: Hmmph, Okami is so mean. icey: Not as mean as me! *Does a trick on her board* Coco; True... *Blushes* Jack: Try this! (does a trick on his Board, that is even harder than Icey's Trick) Icey: Ha! Easy Breezie! *Does Jack's trick four times* Okami: You're all terrible. *Does twelve tricks at once* Coco: *Gasp* You're some kind of Board Demon. Aren't you? *Laughs* Okami: One would say. *Smiles rudely, and Blushes* Bluray: Now you'll have to boost! BABAR GRAVIDON! (A Black Force Of Gravity Starts Crushing The Others) Bluray: Ha, now'll you'll have to boost and if you do the cuts will starts hurting you and if you stay I'll win this race! Take that! Aleah: *Under Babar With The Others* Don't worry, once Bluray is farther away Babar will dissapear! Plasma: *Grabs Board And Stands Up* Hmph... Cut me all you want I won't let you get away with this! Klinx: *laying on the ground* So that's how it's gonna be. Jack: Where's Patricia? Patricia: (dodges the Babar Gravidon & is in front of Bluray) Yoo Hoo, Mr. Bluray Okami: *Makes an angry face* I won't lose! *Boosts past Bluray* Coco: Are you a moron? Blurays's not even first! Icey: Yeah! Coco: Yeah! Icey: I'm first! *Boosts past Everyone* Coco: Yea-What?! *Sees Icey* Je-e-e-e-e-erk! Jack: (boosts past Bluray, Patricia & Icey) G'bye now Bluray:>:) Keep boosting! Patricia: Look, Jack has taken the lead! Macro: *gets himself reoriented, then starts boosting a lot to catch back up* Katie:*Asleep on the ground* Klinx: *screeches to a stop on his board* Is that Katie? Katie: *Wakes up* Huh? Klinx: *jumps off his board and goes over to her* Ah, Katie it is you! Katie: Hey Klinx! Patricia: (jumps off her board & goes up to Katie) Hi Katie Klinx: *helps Katie up* When'd you get here? Katie: Oh just a few moments ago! Klinx: Well it certainly is a pleasure to see you. Katie: What are you guys doing? Klinx: We were just having a race on these snow-powered x-treme gear. Katie: I cant ride extreme gear worth crap...... Jack: (hops off Extreme Gear) Don't worry, it's easy. It's like riding on a Skateboard Opal: Dont worry mate! Katie: Opal stop following me!! Klinx: Hehe. Anyway, would you like to try, Katie? Katie: Sure! Klinx: *gets Katie a board* Katie: *Gets on the board* Klinx: Just remember, it's all about balance. Katie: *Balances on the board* Klinx: You're doing great! Jack: Now to ride the Extreme Gear, make sure you be careful ok? Katie: Got it! *Rides off* Coco: Hmmph! *Boosts* Icey: *Holds Coco's ponytails* Hahahaha! Coco: Oww! *Falls off board* Okami: *Catches Coco* Heh. *Smiles rudely* Coco: *Punches Okami* Don't touch me! Okami: *Place Coco on her board* You're welcome, Sour-puss. Coco: *Boosts past okami and Icey* Shut up, you're the Sour-puss. Katie: *Passes them* you dont get along, you lose! Bluray: *Brings Out Smaller* Just boost one more time >:) Apallo: Hey Guys! Hurry UP! Diana: And the winnwe is.... Jack: (boosts past everyone) BEEP BEEP! (Laughing) (crosses the Finish Line) Whao! (stops) Bluray: That's a fae finish line! And now on my scanner your out of snow refill up buddy >:) Jack: (gets back on the Race Track) I thought I nailed it! Apallo: That's it. Final Obstickile Bluray: Yup! Apallo: -throws fireballs at the players- Dodge while u can! Klinx: I'm probably too far behind by now, so. Go Macro! Lunas: Ok The Racers Are Coming Back Omocho! Patricia: Are you alright, Jack? Jack: I'm fine, thanks for asking Macro: Uh oh, I think I'm running a little low on snow too. Better hurry. Patricia: (slides on the Snow with her Extreme Gear, filling it up) There, my Snow Powered Extreme Gear is now full Bluray: mJUMP OVER THE PILE OF SHARP IMPALING STICKS! Jack: YIPE! Jack & Patricia: (jumps over the Pile of Sharp Impaling Sticks) Patricia: Phew, that was close Macro: *takes a deep breath* Here goes. *jumps it* Jack: We made it (sighs in relief) That was a close one Apallo: BURN! -blast them- I BETTER GET PAIED! DODGE FOR YOUR WORTH Bluray: BABAR GRAVIDON! *Crushs Fire* You gotta do much better then that to beat us ApallO! Jack & Patricia: (dodges the Fire) Aleah: *Fills Tanks* Almost... Patricia: Hi Aleah (spongebob it's aobsticle not an ememny dont do it agian TO DODGE but u habve t run away) Apallo: METOR SMASH! -throws a Giant Roling fire ball behind them and throws it at them it cant be destroied BUT it gets smaller over time due tot he snow- HA! I bwtter get paied Bluray: Darn, he got me...Don't let it get to your gear! Your gear will automaticlly lose! Apallo: I shoulkd thank silver. He taught me that move Bluray: But, It gets smaller due to snow! *Starts Chucking Snowballs At it* Jack:& Patricia: (Got hit) Ow! (Spongebob100: I'm getting confused here) Bluray: Pat Jack NO! Aleah: Great. now they lost the race thier extreme gear is melted and outa snow! (Apallo's Meteor Is Tryin To Defeat Everyone) (Spongebob100: Ohhh) Jack & Patricia: (crashes into the Snow) Patricia: I'm ok Jack: I can't feel my feet Apallo: wOW......DID NT KNNOW IT DID THAT Meteor: -rolls and rols and hits them- Jack: Don't worry, Patricia & I still got our Original Extreme Gears Bluray: *Boosts To The Finish Line* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Patricia: I guess Jack & I are out of the race Bluray's Characters: *Finish* Intense! Macro: Whew I'll say. Klinx: Good show, gentlemen! And ladies, naturally. Jack: Looks like Patricia & I didn't finish the race because our Snow Powered Extreme Gears have melted Katie: I made it....... Klinx: And you did very well. Jack: Uh Klinx, Patricia & I have a problem here, our Snow Powered Extreme Gears have been melted, so we can't cross the finish line without them. Patricia: What should we do? Klinx: You say you can't finish without them? Who's to say you can't simply carry the melted ones and run over. That should qualify. Jack & Patricia: Oh, ok (carries their Melted Snow Powered Extreme Gears & crosses over the Finish Line on foot) Katie: *Kisses Klinx on the cheek* Thanks for helping me! Klinx: *blushes* It was no problem, really. Apallo: Sorry Guys..... But i was forced to do this u see im looking for a job. Katie: a job? Jack: Apallo, your abilities really melted my Snow Powered Extreme Gear Patricia: Mine too Katie: Apallo melted your boards? Im sorry but i got distracted.... Jack: That's ok, Patricia & I kept the Original Ones inside the Cabin Patricia: That's why we have more than 1 Extreme Gear that is the same, but with different kind of Fuel Opal: im hungrey! Is anybody else? Apallo: Well to be fair mine was melted in the process. and Please dont be all let's screw him up in the Snow Tricks Event T.T Jack: Your board is melted too? Patricia: I guess we're even Katie: *Pulls out one of Sol Emeralds* I hope Patch is ok...... Lunas: 0psst guys Terra the cat is comming Terra: Scared.......I am Scared... Jack: Hi Terra Patricia: Hello Terra Katie: *puts away Emerald* Oh Hi Macro: Hello Terra, nice to meet you. Jack: It's nice to meet you Terra (Guys I have a headache. So Bye!) (Never mind!) Coco: *Passes everybody using boost* Icey: *Does the same* Okami: *Boosts past Coco* I will tail Icey, and pass her at the last minute... Icey: I heard you! *Throws Frosten at Okami* Okami: Hey! *Throws Frosten off his face* Jack: Bluray already won, Icey Katie: Yeah hes right Bluray won Joseph: This seems like the place! (arrives) Terra: Um..........i dont feel confertable......-sobs- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa Jimmy: Huh? (runs over to her) You okay? Terra: -shakes her head- No im scared....... i never been alone out here but i know jkack and poatricia are here ad they are my only friends......but im scared.... Jimmy: It's okay...there's nothing to worry about! (1 Strike Only I Add Subtitles) Bluray: Let's go back home for choclate guys! Terra: -grabs bluray and kisses him- Jack: Ok, I wonder what game is next, cause I'm very excited (Gurahk my bad.....) Joseph: Huh? Bluray: What the frick just happened? Aleah: >:( (It's Ok) Joseph: Oh, I'm Joseph, and these are my friends: Jimmy, Brittney, and Tara. Brittney: We came here because we were invited here for Christmas fun and vacations. Bluray: Oh cool... Aleah: *Angry* Hi.... (How Old Is Tara?) Tara: Man, what's up with that guy? Plasma: Who? (about 16-17) Patricia: Merry Christmas everyone! Joseph and his pals: :) Bluray: YESH, TO HOT COCOA! :) (Oh Bluray is 12) Terra: Come on bluray i got u a present Jimmy: (having some hot cocoa) Joseph: Aaaah....very nice.... Brittney: (admiring the two boys....again) Apallo: -worried that very one will try to get back at him in the next event- Tv Announcer: Comming Soon Sonic CD Rush. The Anime Movie Of 2011 Coming Chrismas Day! And Now Sonic the Hedgehog The Movie! Tara: (yawns) Lunas: I love this movie Tara: Boring! Joseph: (keeps drinking his hot cocoa) Jack: I wonder what should we do next? Patricia: I don't know, I'm super excited Jimmy: (doing some training outside) Lunas: So how's being married to Shock doing for u (Jimmy's a jr. pro wrestler) Patricia: It's going great Jack: It's very nice, but what about Anu the Anubis Warrior? Lunas: Hey Jack have u heard aout Scout the hedgehog Bluray: Ohh what is it? Lunas:-gets bat out and puts on his Team Fourtess 2 out fit- BOINK BOINK BONK! -hits the Eggman Punching Bag- Tara: (giggles) Bluray: ? Aleah: He'll notice... Joseph: Right.....(goes outside) Brittney: Hmm.....(stands near the mistletoe) Bluray: *Unhangs Mistle Toe* That's for the next challenge! Brittney: Awwwww....... Joseph: (watching the night sky outside).....(sighs) Terra: -makes out wiht blue rey- Apallo: Finoa...........i wish u were here....... Shock: Sorry im late.....IS THAT MISTLE TOE!? TRISHA! IM COMMING! Bluray: Mhh! Aleah: Guys! *Grabs All Mistle Toe* It's time for the next event! Apallo and Lunas: T.T This is an un Fair Even We Call BS Aleah: Too bad! Next event Blu! Jimmy & Joseph: (walks back in) Macro: Uh, what is the next event? Bluray: *Coughs* MistleToe Tag Brittney: Sweet!! Chapter 4: Mistle Toe Tag! Apallo:-drags terra away fr4om bluray- DCom on ter. Terra: I LOVE U BLURAY! Bluray: Ok simple the tag poeple with your Mistle Toe and kiss them wherever last one un kissed wins Ready set go *Dashes Off* Necko: OH YESH *Dashes* Terra:-breakes apallo's arm- BRURAY! Apallo: S**T F**K BITCH! Bluray: Who are you! Terra: Im the one that sent u that letter -grins- Bluray: What letter? Aleah: >:( Patricia: Wow, I really love the Mistle Toe Jack: Yeah, but who has the Mistle Toe? Brittney: (grabs mistletoe and gives Joseph a big kiss) Joseph: !!! Jack: Oh yeah, Brittney has the Mistle Toe. (runs off) Can't catch me, can't catch me! Mistle Toe: *In Box* Patricia: (Grabs Mistle Toe) Oh boy, I can't wait to play Mistle Toe Tag Brittney: (grabs it and flies down) Patricia: Hi Brittney Jack: (running away from Brittney) Help! Aleah: *Blushing*... Plasma: Oh gosh... (Spongebob100: Who keeps deleting the Lines?) (I'am not sure) Patricia: I just love playing Mistle Toe Tag (grabs the Mistle Toe & hangs it above Shock) Especially with Shock bLURAY: go away TERRA! Patricia: (to Shock) I love you Shock the Hedgehog Plasma: I thought you were with Anu. Patricia: Oh right I almost forgot, I'm already Married to Anu the Anubis Warrior Plasma: *Facepalm* Ok... Brittney: (takes the mistletoe and give Joseph a big kiss) Joseph: MMMM!!!!.....(eventually returns it) Patricia: What am I gonna do? I can't disapoint either Anu or Shock. Shock: He's dead rember. Apallo:-drags terra away fr4om bluray- DCom on ter. Terra: I LOVE U BLURAY! Bluray: Ok simple the tag poeple with your Mistle Toe and kiss them wherever last one un kissed wins Ready set go *Dashes Off* Necko: OH YESH *Dashes* Terra:-breakes apallo's arm- BRURAY! Apallo: S**T F**K BITCH! Bluray: Who are you! Terra: Im the one that sent u that letter -grins- Bluray: What letter? Aleah: >:( Patricia: Wow, I really love the Mistle Toe Jack: Yeah, but who has the Mistle Toe? Brittney: (grabs mistletoe and gives Joseph a big kiss) Joseph: !!! Jack: Oh yeah, Brittney has the Mistle Toe. (runs off) Can't catch me, can't catch me! Mistle Toe: *In Box* Patricia: (Grabs Mistle Toe) Oh boy, I can't wait to play Mistle Toe Tag Brittney: (grabs it and flies down) Patricia: Hi Brittney Jack: (running away from Brittney) Help! Aleah: *Blushing*... Brittney: (grabs it, hangs it over, and gives Joseph a big kiss) Joseph: MMM!!! Tori: *Kisses Kai On Cheek* Merry Christmas! Kai: *Blushes* I... Plasma: RUUUUUUN! Jimmy: (sighs) Jam: Wat is wong Jimmy? Patricia: Merry Christmas Shock Jimmy: I think I already won.....no one likes me for who I really am....besides a junior pro wrestler. Patricia: (hangs up the Mistle Toe) Merry Christmas Shcoky! (Gives Shock a big kiss on the Lips) Plasma: *Hides* Jack: Let's see, which one of us is next? Apallo:-kisses hand- Merry Xmas-sobs- Aleah: Terra! Jimmy:....... Tara: (still dancing) Jack: Are you ok, Apallo? Why are you upset? Aleah: Come over here for a sec. Macro: *still hiding* Klinx: Now where did Katie go? Aleah: Not you Terra! Jack: (goes to Aleah) Ok why? Aleah: NOT YOU! Apallo: FIONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Terra: THOIS IS MY MAN Jimmy: (points to himself) Jack: Oh sorry Patricia: (hugs Jack) Hi Jack Jack: Oh hi again Patricia Aleah: Your stupid! Jimmy: (sighs) Bluray: Ok forget this! Next event! Chapter 5: Snow Bowled! Bluray: Everyone got there stuff? Joseph: What are we doing exactly? Macro: Yeah, what is the next event? Bluray: In this event create Snow balls and use them to knock each others pins off or hit each other off of this mountain! Aleah: Real kid friendly. Macro: We're actually gonna knock people off a mountain...? Bluray: Well it's a hill and at the bottom are a bunch of matresses. Macro: Whew. Ok. Klinx: Alright then, let's get started shall we? Eva: Definetly! Bluray: *Starts forming snow ball* Macro & Klinx: *both move out and start making snowballs* Annie: Am I the only one who is somewhat reminded of Mario Party? Klinx: I can see it, all that's missing is a board. Bluray: For victory you get a giant Identical Snowflake with Eyes. (lol. All it takes to be a Mario Party rip-off. Boards, minigames, and an object with eyes) Klinx: May I ask where you got a snowflake with eyes? Bluray: ...I got them from Sonic at a tournemant who got them from Mario at the olypic games who got them from Sherbert Land.... Klinx: Hmm, alright. *goes back to making snowballs* Jack & Patricia: (making snowballs) Klinx: *looks up and throws a snowball at Jack* Jack: Yipe! (dodges just in time) Patricia: (throws the snowball at Slash) Bluray: *hides behind the house* Sleeky: Ready or not, here I come! *throws a huge snowball at Klinx* *is about to be hit by Patricia's snowball* Uh-oh... *snatches Patricia's snowball from the air* Woo! *splits the snowball into multiple snowballs* *throws the snowballs at Slash and Patricia*